1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting element and an organic light emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lightness and flatness of a monitor, a television, or the like have been demanded, and a cathode ray tube (CRT) has been largely replaced by a liquid crystal display (LCD) according to the demand. However, the liquid crystal display, which is a light receiving element, may require a separate backlight, and may have a limitation in response speed, viewing angle, and the like.
As a display device capable of overcoming the aforementioned limitation, an organic light emitting device, which is a self-emitting display element having advantages of a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response time, has been considered.
In the organic light emitting diode display, an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from another electrode may be coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton may emit energy to emit light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.